narutoocfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ichime Shoku/Historia
Historia Introducción Ichime fue uno de los experimentos fallidos de Orochimaru al implantarle células de Hashirama ya que este no pudo soportarlo y se convirtió en un árbol.Al cabo de diez y siete años y medio este volvió a la vida.Cuando volvió a la vida este no se sostenia en pie y le costaba respirar.Este inconsciente en el suelo no se podia mover y siguió así durante medio dia. Toda esperanza parecia perdida cuando un grupo de ANBUs lo encontró en el suelo inconsciente.Estos lo llevaron a Konohagakure donde fue tratado por un escuadrón de Ninjas médicos quienes diagnosticaron que este no padecia ningún traumatismo pero su pulso eran anormalmente bajo.Esto se debia a la dificultad que para él suponia respirar.Estos ya habian solucionado su problema respiratorio pero ahora faltaba que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a tal cantidad de oxígeno.Una vez se recuperó, sus pulsaciones volvieron a la normalidad y recuperara la consciencia, que tardaría un mes en ocurrir,no recordaria nada sobre su pasado ni sobre como ha llegado allí.Solo recordaba su nombre y No se guardaba registro de nadie semejante.Se le asignó una vivienda temporal y decidió salir a pasear para ver la villa.Se percató sobre las caras de cinco personas esculpidas en una gran montaña.Preguntó a un hombre sobre esto y este después de reirse de él por no saberlo le dijo que eran los Hokages. Ichime fue a la biblioteca para informarse mejor de los Hokages y descubrió algo que le fascinó:El universo ninja.Ichime sacó todos los rollos y libros que pudo sobre la base de este nuevo y fascinante concepto.Al cabo de un tiempo decidió hacerse aquello que tanto admiraba:Un Ninja. Se apuntó a las clases. Ichime , que tenia 18 años estaba rodeado de niños que no sobrepasaban los 12 años. Deberia estar un poco avergonzado pero no lo estaba en absoluto;es más seguramente no sabria ni porque lo tendria que estar.Gracias a su gran interés por el mundo de los ninjas aprendió rápido la teoría y se le daba aceptable lanzar Kunais y Shurikens. Pero a la hora de utilizar jutsus resultaba todo un desastre.No podia ni siquiera completar ni un jutsu de clase D por mucho que lo intentaba.El dia de su examen estaba cerca y Ichime no se habia ni acercado a aprender un jutsu. Decidió ir al médico para ver si sus catastróficos jutsus tenian a ver con su pérdida de memoria.Allí le extrajeron una muestra de ADN y de sangre.Al dia siguiente fue de buena mañana a la escuela.Era el examen y su nerviosismo podia notarse por toda Konoha, notablemente incrementado porque no habia podido dominar ni un jutsu. Pero cuando estaba en la escuela cayó dormido.Cuando se despertó estaba en un lugar desconocido y extraño, amordazado de pies y manos y con unas personas desconocidas y extrañas. Secuestrado Vio que estaba rodeado de unos bandidos pero en especial reconoció a un bandido:Suika.Un subordinado le dijo que Konoha habia respondido su mensaje y que les darian el dinero de rescate en el Gran Puente Naruto al dia siguiente.Ichime vió que afortunadamente no le habian desarmado, así que elaboró un plan de escape.Cuando se fueron a dormir los bandidos este saca un kunai doble y lo clava en el suelo con las manos.Después de esto empieza a a cortar las cuerdas con la punta.Sabia que habia un guardia así que debia llamar su atención.Colocó sellos explosivos en una de las paredes y los hizo explotar.La explosión lógicamente despertó a todo el mundo.Estos vieron un agujero por el cual se podia escapar. Suika les ordenó que fueran a por él y todos los bandidos corrieron por el bosque en su busca y captura.Pero en realidad Ichime se habia ocultado debajo de una mesa, esperando a que todos se fueran.Cuando los vio escapar salió y consiguió distanciarse de la guarida.Aunque Ichime sabia que no le sería tan facil. De repente se topó con Suika, quien habia adivinado su treta hace mucho. Ichime corrió y volvió por donde habia venido, dando vueltas por el mismo sitio y hasta que en un punto determinado Suika le cogió y le atrapó en una telaraña.Aunque Ichime sabia que eso iba a pasar y cuando Suika se acercó a él y se encontraba delante de la telaraña notó que no se podia mover. Suika estaba envuelto en tantos cables seminvisibles y no se habia dado cuenta de que los estaba atravesando.Pero Suika trató de avanzar y lo consiguí aunque pisó un último cable y activo una trampa que le lanzo una bomba somnífera y que irremediablemente le durmió.Al conseguir adormecer a Suika la telaraña se deshizo e Ichime se apresuró a llegar al Gran Puente de Naruto, donde se encontró con el que iba a intercambiarle y mientras volvian le contó su plan de escape ya que este debia reportarlo en su informe de misión.Al llegar descansó en su casa ya que habia estado todo el dia caminando.Al dia siguiente le llamaron del hospital y cuando fue le dijeron que habian detectado una anomalía en él.Le explicaron que habian encontrado células de Clan Senju de Bosque en él y, este preguntó que podia hacer.Los médicos le aconsejaron que fuera a visitar al único que poseia células Senju además de él. Encuentro con el Capítán Yamato Ichime buscó al tal Tenzo por la zona que le habian dicho.Estaba buscándolo cuando recordó que no sabia como era su aspecto.decidió empezar a gritar su nombre cada vez más y más fuerte.Miraba por ariiaba de los tejados por si alguien aparecia.Miró detrán y tampoco vió nada.Cuando se disponía a gritar de nuevo: thumb ''-TENZ...¡¡¡!!!'' ''-Eres tu quien me ha llamado?'' Vió el aterrador rostro de un hombre enfrente de él.Echo a correr asustado.Se giró y vió que el rostro le perseguia.Él corrria gritando y el hombre del rostro aterrador cada vez más cerca de él.Se presuró más y por ir rápido pis auna piedra y cae.Cierra los ojos y pide al rostro que no le mate: ''-Por favor no me hagas daño '' ''-Eh? No no voy a hacerte daño.'' El hombre echa a reir.Ichime no entendia nada ''-Yo soy Tenzo, el hombre a quien buscabas'' A Ichime se le ilumina la cara ''-Por Favor enseñame a utilizar el Mokuton-''le pide de rodillas Tenzo le mira extrañado e Ichime le cuenta todo lo sucedido hasta ahora. ''-Hahaha así que tu eres como yo.Aunque tu aparentas muchos menos.Eso debe debrse a que todo este tiempo que has estado convertido en árbol no contaba.Muy Bien, de acuerdo'' ''-Entonces me enseñarás el Mokuton?'' ''-Bajo dos condiciones:A partir de ahora te dirijrás a mi como capitán Yamato.La segunda es que obedecerás todas mis órdenes.'' Ichime acepta las condiciones y marchan ambos a un campo de entrenamiento. Dominando el Mokuton ''-Lo primero que debes saber antes de dominar el mokuton es que es un Kekkei Genkai de Suiton y Dotos, así que lo primero que debes hacer es dominar estos dos elementos.'' ''-La verdad es que no puedo dominar ningún jutsu '' ''-Claro que puedes.Vamos a empezar pro el jutsu más básico de suiton'' Yamato e Ichime entrenaron y entrenaron pero no conseguian esto.Intentaron empezar con otros jutsus que no requerian elemntos pero absolutamente ninguno funcionaba en él.Pasó una semana sin resultados Ichime caia frustrado al suelo. ''-Porque no puedo dominar ningún jutsu''-se decia entre lágrimas Yamato aunque quemado por el entrenamiento sin frutos se compadecía de él. ''-Talvez el Mokuton esté bloqueando tu chakra.Debemos enfocarlo desde otro punto¿si?'' Ichime miró a asu maestro, se secó las lágrimas , se levantó y asintió. Al dia siguiente Yamato le advirtió de lo peligroso que era el ritual pero Ichime no admitia un no por thumb respuesta.Yamato se sentó y realizó un jutsu ante el cual salieron siete pilares de madera con acabado de perro. ''-ESTÁS LISTO?'' A la otra parte se encontraba Ichime intentando concentrar su chakra.Asintió. Yamato posó su palma en el suelo y estos siete perros fueron a por él.Ichime seguia intentando concentrar su charka.Los perros le aplastaron y le mordieron tirándolo al suelo y dejando un gran rastro de polvo.Yamato fue a ver e Ichime no se levantaba.Yamato lo llevó al hospital.Fue tratado por un equipo médico de Konoha.Se le fue comunicado a Yamato, el más cercano a Ichime, que el chico seguia con vida pero en coma.Yamato temía por su vida y ellos le dijeron que ya habían hecho todo en su mano, lo demás restaba en el chico.Ichime estuvo muchos dias inconsciente.Los médicos ya habían perdido la esperanza y su pulso disminuïa.Ichime se vio a si mismo dentro de él.Notaba como perecía, pero sabía que no debía rendirse.Ante él apareció un demonio.Un demonio de color negro al que sabia que debia vencer sin importar como.el demonio le atacó pero este consiguió esquivar hasta que un golpe le tumbó.Se levantó de nuevo pero le volvió a tumbar.Se seguía levantando, cada vez más furioso.Llega un momento en el que lleno de ira consigue detener el golpe del demonio y lo hace retroceder.Empieza a acumular chakra y en ese momento se da cuenta de porque quiere ser un ninja: ''-Mi camino del ninja es proteger a los demás!'' Ataca al demonio con un jutsu, pero esta vez de madera.Lo atrapa entre dos ramasy después crea una tercera con la cual atraviesa al demonio con furia.El demonio comienza a deshacerse.Ichume empieza a verlo todo borroso y, finalmente abre los ojos. Examen de Genin Nacia un soleado dia y todos los niños entraban nerviosos a la escuela.El examen para graduarse como nnja era hoy.También amanecia un buen dia en el hospital y el médico fue a ver que tal se encontraba Ichime, pero para sorpresa de este no estaba.Alertó a todo el hospital y pronto Yamato se puso a buscarlo.Para su sorpresa lo encontraró en el último lugar que esperaba:la escuela ninja.Ichime aunque nervioso se le veia determinado para hacer el examen.En su turno y le pidieron que realizara un jutsu de transformación.Empezó a hacer sellos pero no estaba realizando el sello habitual, sino que realizó un sello que provocó que madera surjiera del suelo y le transformara en su examinador.El examinador sorprendido lo dio por bueno.Acto seguido se le pidió que realizara un jutsu de multiplicación.realizo otra vez unos sellos que no correspondían y de su cuerpo salió madera con la que creó un clon.Le dieron este también por aprobado y le felicitaron.Se habia convertido en un Ninja.Yamato, lo felicitó por su logro de convertirse en Ninja y lo invitó al Ichiraku Ramen. El siguiente paso thumb|leftEn el Ichiraku ramen Yamato le preguntó: -Q''ue vas a ahacer ahora?'' ''-He decidido que ahora que he aprendido a defenderme me iré de viaje'', debo mejorara aún más. ''-Muy bien¿Cuando partirás?'' ''-Mañana al amanecer'' Pasó el dia y al amanecer Ichime se dirigió a la puerta, donde Yamato le despedía con la mano en el aire.Ichime también hizo esto hasta que no se le pudo ver.Ichime ya había decidido donde ir .Su primer destino sería Takigakure .Decidió tomarse con calma esto así que fue caminando, pero por el camino se encontró algo inesperado.Un dragón tumbado en el suelo malherido estaba enmedio de camino,Ichime se acercó rápido, pero el dragón le rugió fuertemente.Ichime s edetuvo y trató de acercarse más lentamnete.Cuando por fin estaba delante, se percató del lanzamiento de unos kunais, que fué capaz de esquivar.Unos ninjas deTakigakure se presentaron frente a él y le dijeron que no lotocara ya que era su presa.Estos realizaron unos sellos de los cuales salieron unos chorros de agua que combinandose formaron un dragón de agua.Este iba a atacar al malherido dragón pero Ichime se interpuso y con su Pared esférica de madera consiguió desviar el jutsu. -''Que te crees que estás haciendo?'' thumb Uno preguntó con enfado pero el otro le dijo: ''-Ese chico sabe usar el Mokuton, si lo llevamos a la aldea seremos famosos y ricos.'' ''-Llevas razón vamos a engañarle.'' Estos se miraron y tramaron un plan casi telepaticamente -''Perdona chico no queria ofenderte así.deja que como disculpas te llevemos a nuestra aldea.'' Ichime aceptó alegre y se fue con ellos.Ya en la aldea estos lo aprisionaron y lo metieron en una bolsa.Ichime trataba de forcejear pero no podía.Estos lo llevaron a los lideres de la aldea pero cuando quitan la bolsa ven que solo es un trozo de madera con la silueta de Ichime .Estos quedan como unos estúpidos y después de una represalia van directos a vengarse de Ichime.El verdadero Ichime se había quedado cuidando de dragón.Este finalmente acaba con sus vendajes cuando llegan los dos hombres.Estos le atacan con su Elemento Agua.Olas furiosos pero este lanza un Kunai explosivo a la colina que porvoca un desprendimiento y bloquea el ataque.Ambos saltan a través de las piedras pero uno de ellos es cogido por una rama aunque este la corta rapidamente con un kunai.Después van hacia Ichime y el dragón e Ichime les bloquea el paso con su nacimiento de árboles les corta el paso.Estos lanzan dos Kunais explosivos que destrozan la barrera de madera y ante ellos aparece Ichime quien golpe a uno y lo tira al suelo.Después el otro ataca y este le coge del antebrazo pero le da un puñetazo con la otra mano.Ichime cae al suelo y este se dirige a él con un kunai pero para su sorpresa el draagón le golpea con su cola.Ichime agradece al dragón.se dirige al que había golpeado antes y le coge por detrás de los antebrazos y le levanta.se dirige al otro pero ve que este era solo un cambiazo.El verdadero estaba detrás de dragón.Este con su Elemento Agua:Pistola de Agua dispara y vuela sangre.Pero la sangre no es del dragón, sino de Ichime.Se ha interpuesto entre el disparo y el dragón.Ichime en el suelo a puno de perder la consciencia ve como los dos hombres se acercan y el primer hombre le dice que ha sido inutil todo lo que ha hehco puesto que ahora que él está fuera de combate ya no tendrán estorbos para poder acabar con el dragón, del cual sus pieles cotizarian mucho en el mercado.Ichime sonrie con un ojo casi cerrado y tira d eunos cables que hacen acer a los dos hombres.Todo este tiempo, cuando les detenía los golpes, los cogia de antebrazo o las raices les cogian los pies habia estado enganchandoles cables invisibles.Despuéscon estos en el suelo utiliza su jutsu de madera para capturarlos a los dos.Les lanza dos shurikens de dispersión que les aciertan en sus puntos clave y acaban con ellos.Después Ichime también cierra los ojos agotado y sin Chakra. Se despiera en un lugar particular.Nada más y nada menos que en el aire.Al principio se asusta pero después se da ceunta de que está a lomos de dragón.Entonces se tranquiliza y el dragón empieza a hablar: ''-Ya has despertado?'' ''-Sabes hablar!!??'' ''-Por supuesto.y por lo que estoy oyendo mejor que tu'' ''- -.-"'' ''-Bueno,en primer lugar debo decite que aunque no lo necesitaba me has salvado.'' ''-Bah no es nada'' ''-En realidad me encuentro en deuda contigo, así que permiteme ser tu invocación'' ''-Bueno jeje verás esque no se me dan muy bein los jutsus.'' ''-Y aún así sabes utilizar una Barrera de Sangre.'' ''-Bueno si es una larga historia'' ''-No importa.Trataremos de entrenarlo.'' Y así realizaron el tratado de sangre y empezaron a entrenar.Para sorpresa de Ichime solo tardó més y medio en dominar este jutsu. Encuentro Inesperado Ichime prosiguió con su camino y se marchó del nido de Hiryo. En su camino pudo ver que se encontraba en un bonito pais. Supo entonces que había vuelto al pais del Fuego. Por el camino se encontró un Monumento. En este ponía un Kanji (师, shi). También vió un libro, el cual le llamó la atención. Se sentó y empezó a leerlo. Quedó tan absorto en la lectura que se durmió. En sus sueños veía cada escena el libro y se imaginó al heroe de la novela:Naruto.Lo veía como una persona que no se rendía. Cuando despertó dejó el libro donde estaba y prosiguió con su viaje. Avistó un pueblo y decidió entrar. En este vió a un hombre golpeando a civiles y atemorizándolos. Ichime fue hacia él i cuando iba a golpear a otro le retuvo con la mano. Este se giró. Era un hombre con el pelo blanco, con gafas de culo de botella. Entonces este cuando se giró le golpeó en una parte de la barriga. Ichime se tambaleó y saltó, alejándose de él. Mientars saltaba le lanzó unos Kunais. Le dieron pero solo era un clon. El thumbverdadero estaba detrás de él y le dio en el cuello. Ichime cayó y cuando intentó levantarse no lo consiguió . Resbaló y cayó de nuevo. El hombre de las gafas le dice que le ha golpeado en puntos clave que le impedirán moverse. Ichime se enfada y trata de usar su Mokuton pero este interviene y le informa de que es inutil. Ichime se lamenta al no poder ver más que el hombre con gafas diciéndole qu a Orochimaru el clan de esa aldea le será muy útil, al contrario de él, que simplemente es un ninja normal. Este aprieta los dientes y ciella los ojos, temiéndose su fin. Cuando se despierta ve que puede caminar al fin. Este va a la aldea y la ve desolada. Destruida. Este al verla fue envuelto por un sentimiendo de tristeza. No había podido cumplir su camino ninja de proteger a los demás. Si no lo podía cumplir, ¿para que servía?no sabía ni quien era, de donde procedía. Todo en su mente era oscuro, pero una voz le hizo reaccionar. Este se despertó de su sueño. Pero nunca había odio esa voz. Entonces una imagen se le apareció. El héroe de la novela que acababa de leer le estaba hablando, Era justo como lo imaginaba. Bigotes como los de un felino, pelo rubio, idéntico al del cuarto hokage. Solo su imagen inspiraba confianza. Este se despejó y decidió que no podía sucederle más. Invocó a Hiryo y le pidió que le entrenara. Este aceptó y le llavó hasta el Pais del Rayo. Entrenamiento Intensivo Hiryo llevó a Ichime hasta una cueva, en donde esteal principio no se sintió muy acogido: -''No Tenías un lugar peor al que traerme?'' ''-Como vuelvas a quejarte te tiro por el barranco y todo el entrenamiento contigo'' ''-vale vale, está bien solo era una broma D:'' Hiryo le explicó a Ichime que en ese lugar nadie les molestaría y gracias a las condiciones del lugar podrán recuperarse (tanto físicamente como en chakra) correcta y un poco más rápidamente. Entonces Hiryo pensó, cerró los ojos y lanzó a Ichime por el barranco. Ichime se sorprendió y mientras caia decía: -''Pero si no me he quejado!'' Ichime cayó al suelo después de tropezar con distintos árboles. Entonces escuchó la voz de Hiryo: ''-No regreses hasta que no entiendas el bosque.'' Ichime se levantó fastidiado sin saber que significaba "entender al bosque". Entonces decidió adentarse en el bosque pero vió que cuanto más se adentraba más le costaba avanzar. Al final tropezó y cayó contra una rama. Vio que ese bosque era especialmente frondoso. Así que decidió apartarlo con su Mokuton. Entonces cuando lo apartó oyó una queja, probablemente de agún animal. Se paró a ver y vio que por culpa de apartar los árboles un javalí se había quedado atascado. Entonces este devolvió los árboles a la normalidad y el jabalí se fue corriendo. Ichime pudo observar que el jabalí corría rápido y no se tropezaba a diferencia de él. Este trató de seguir los pasos del jabalí. Caía pero se volvía a levantar.Veia que otros animales también hacían como el Jabalí. Por fin entendió que queria decir Hiryo. A los dias empezó a acostumbrarse y este acabó vagando con soltura por el bosque sin thumbtropezar. Pasó el día y al día siguiente por la mañana salió de bosque y se propuso llegar hasta el centro del bosque sin caer ni una vez. Empezó y fue saltando de rama en rama, haciendo piruetas para evitar tropezar, caminando en vertical y saltando de árol en árbol. Llegó al ventro y allí le esperaba Hiryo, quien le felicitó por llegar: ''-Veo que al fin has conseguido comprender al bosque'.Está bien, posiblemente creas que no has mejorado, pero ahora te toca la prueba final. Lcuharás contra mi., pero con una condición:No puedes utilizar herramientas ninja ni hacer emerger árboles.'' ''-QUEE!!?? Estás limitando casi todos mis movimientos!.'' ''-Esa es mi intención.'' Entonces Hiryo empezó a lanzar bocanadas de fuego, que Ichime esquivaba a duras penas. Este huyó y pensó que podía hacer si no podia hacer emerger árboles ni utilizar herramientas ninja. Entonces decidió utilizar el Taijutsu, pero además de que en ese campo era pésimo y que la piel de Hiryo era muy dura, este acabó haciéndose más daño que el dragón. Estuvo escapando de él todo el dia y, por la noche acabó rendido. Pero no era el caso de Hiryo. Este decidió acabar con Ichime con un zarpazo, pero este lo detuvo con árboles de bosque thumb|leften el último momento. Ichime sonriendo dijo: ''-Por fin he entendido porque limitabas tanto mis movimientos. Querías que utilizara mi entorno en mi beneficio.'' Entonces con otros árboles neutralizó a Hiryo. Este se alegró e Ichime retiró la sumisión. Hiryo le hizo notar su mejora. Finalmente hicieron un fuego y Hiryo adivinó que Ichime iría a buscar a Orochimaru. Este le contó sus planes al dragón , quien no parecía muy conforme. Combate Decisivo Ichime caminaba pensando en la noticia que había oido por el camino:Konoha estaba destruida. Entonces este llegó por fina la aldea que quedó destruida. Allí encontró a un hombre con una capa roja sentado sobre los escombrops de lo que quedaba de aldea. ''-Sabía que volverías'' Ichime miró a el hombre de la capa y este continuó hablando. ''-Cuando pelee contra tí noté algo extraño. Ahora entiendo. Tu eres uno de los niños que Orochimaru secuestró.'' ''-!'' ''-Si exacto, lo se todo de tu pasado, pero ahora eso no importa, necesito las Células de vuelta, así que empecemos...'' Entonces el hombre dejó ver su rostro e Ichime vio que era Kabuto, pero habia cambiado radicalmente sus rasgos, como semajante a una serpiente. Invocó un ataud, de cual al abrirse salió humo y , detrás de este un hombre. Sabía reconocerlo, era Deidara. Pero parecía inerte. Por lo visto lo controlaba Kabuto. (Afortunadamente para él Kabuto no tenía el pleno control del Edotensei). Este se preparó para su combate , que sabía que sería duro. El Edotensei de Deidara empezó a lanzarle Arcilla Explosiva en forma de pájaros, que Ichime esquivó. Después el ninja utilizó su Jutsu Jukai Kotan y unas inmensas ramas empezaron a aparecer de debajo tierra. Decidió que si peleaba a distancia de esa forma le sería más difícil acertarle. Deidara lanzó más arcilla y esta vez tomaron forma de pájaros que esquivaron de forma fácil las ramas y que impactaron en Ichime, haciéndole caer en el suelo. Este se levantó y pensó para si mismo que el combate que disputaba no sería fácil. Entonces hizo brotar un clon de Madera y cada uno atacó por un lado a Deidara, que se montó sobre un pájaro y quiso transladar la batalla al aire. Pero el clon de madera de Ichime atrapó al pájaro con su jutsu de Gran Bosque mientras el otro le golpeaba con su Lanza de Madera. Deidara cayó al suelo. Ichime creyó hacerlo conseguido pero el cuerpo de Deidara se regeneró yel agujero de su tripa se deshizo. Deidara creó con arcilla un dragón que disparó más arcilla y que destrozó todas las raices que quedaban en el campo de batalla. Una de las bombas iba a golpear a Ichime pero su clon reaccionó rápido y le salvó la vida a cambio de destrozarse. Rápidamente el dragón se dirigia a Ichime y este creó dos clones que brotaron de sus espaldas y que rapidamente se separaron de él saltando y situándose a pocos metros del dragón explosivo. Se separaron cada uno por un lado y entrelazaron sus brazos gracias al jutsu del gran bosque, creando una red que derribó al dragón. Pero Deidara ya no se encontraba montado en él. Dos pájaros surgieron de la nada y derribaron a los clones. El dragón desapareció y Ichime se encontró a Deidara frente él. Ichime no sabía porque el dragón había desaparecido si los clones que lo mantenían atado ya no estaban. Este vio que el dragón había caido muy cerca de uno de los agujeros causados por sus raices. Entonces reaccionó y utilizó una vez más el Jukai Kotan, pero no se manifestaron ramas ni árboles cerca de él. Kabuto, que se encontraba alejado de la batalla por fin dijo algo: ''-No sobrevivirás a la siguiente explosión.'' Ichime se apresuró a utilizar su Muro de Madera pero Kabuto le comentó mientras Ichime realizaba el Jutsu: ''-No te protegerás con eso de mi ataque!thumb|link=Archivo:Ichime_protegiéndose_de_minas.png Entonces un montón de minas que el dragón de arcilla había soltado gracias al agujero que había cerca de él empezaron a explotar. Todo el campo de batalla acabó desolado, pero no Ichime. -''Hmm. Ya veo. Has utilizado tu Mokuton para enterrar más las minas, de manera que su explosión no te ha llegado a herir. Bien hecho. Pero de todos modos eso no era más que una distracción.'' Ichime se sorprendió ante sus palabras y vio que Deidara estaba creando una bomba que tenia el aspecto de una especie de estatua con los brazos cruzados. Ichime no tuvo tiempo más que de reforzar el muro que apenas se sostenía. La bomba de Deidara explotó e hizo que todo a su alrededor volara. Kabuto vió lo que quedaba en pie de muro de Madera del usuario de Mokuton y tras él un Ichime inconsciente. Lo cargó y se lo llevó a su guarida. Despertar Ichime se levantó y vio lo que le parecia ser una silueta familiar. Entonces escuchó un grito de cerca: ''-Despierta maldito shinobi!'' Ichime abrió los ojos y pudo distinguir a Hiryo, aunque lo veia borroso. Se fregó los ojos y lo vió con más claredad. ''-Que me ha pasado?'' ''-Perdiste contra el hombre serpiente y este te extrajo tus Células Senju. Es un milagro que sigas vivo. Te rescaté del suelo al ver que no regresabas. Por lo visto se deshizo de tu cuerpo puesto que ya le resultaba inútil.'' ''-I que hará ahora con las células?'' ''-Nada bueno, eso seguro.'' ''-Debo detenerlo!'' ''-No puedes, ahora mismo no sabes hacer nada. Ni siquiera manejas el Mokuton.'' ''-QUEE!!?Y ahora que hago?'' ''-Podemos intentar algo...'' Hiryo le explicó a Ichime que su Mokuton se formaba por Suiton y Doton y que si lograba dominar y unir los dos thumb|leftelementos recuperaría su Mokuton, incluso con más fuerza que antes."Puede que gracias a haber poseido las Células Senju le sea más fácil realizar el Kekkei Genkai. Aunque solo puede". '' Hiryo sometió a Ichime a un entrenamiento para dominar los Elementos. Fue como empezar de nuevo con todo pero esta vez Ichime aprendió mucho más rápido. Su progreso era increible puesto que se estaba esforzando al máximo para conseguir de vuelta su poder y intentar hacer algo. Pero no era solo eso. Las Células Senju al parecer bloqueaban su poder. Ahora que empezaba de nuevo parecía ser capaz incluso de dominarlo. Un día después de un árduo entrenamiento por fin abrió los ojos mientras meditaba y dijo lleno de determinación: ''-Estoy listo. Batalla Final Ichime se dirigió montado en Hiryo donde lo había encontrado la última vez para encontrar pistas. Pero no le hizo flata buscar mucho. A unos cuantos metros de allí se encontraba una guarida. Primero se escondió y vio a Kabuto hablando con el hombr eenmascarado. Esperó a que se fuera aunque el enmascarado ya lo había percibido hace tiempo. Este se fue y Kabuto habló: ''-No te han dicho que es de mala educación espiar conversaciones ajenas?'' Entonces de su manga salieron unas serpientes que Hiryo y él lograron esquivar. Hiryo le lanzó una llamarada a este y después Ichime trató de golpearlo con su Mokuton. -''Hmm Mokuton, crei habertelo arrebatado. Supongo que has podido dominarlo gracias a que en tu cuerpo siempre restaron unos índices de Células Senju.'' ''-Y eso que importa!. Te derrotaré y protegeré a todos.'' ''-Acaso sabes de que les vas a proteger?'' ''-Desde luego si viene de ti no puede ser nada bueno.'' Kabuto realizó los sellos disponiendo a utilizar otro Edotensei, pero Ichime se apresuró a cancelarlo antes que él pudiera hacer nada. Hiryo le lanzó otra llamarada y después de esquivarla Kabuto dijo: ''-Maldito dragón estorbas.Kuchiyosee no Jutsu.'' Entonces una serpiente morada atatcó a Hiryo, que empezó a librar una encarnizada batalla de mordiscos. Ichime corrió hacia Kabuto con un Kunai y trató de cortarle pero este esquivó todos los golpes. Entonces Ichime envolvió sus manos en Madera para crear dos Ransukiras. Atacó con más velocidad hasta que al fin le acertó con una. ''-Jajaj, no está mal. Parece que eres mejor que la otra vez incluso. Está bien, podrás ver toda mi fuerza.'' Kabuto concentró energia de la naturaleza mientras Hiryo y Manda 2.0 luchaban a muerte. Kabuto abrió los ojos con un rostro malevolo y dijo: -''Teme al Arte Sabio de las serpientes.'' Aco seguido Se abalanzó en forma de serpiente y atacó a Ichime que trató de defenderse sin resultado. Hiryo también resultó herido de un mordisco de Manda y cayó al suelo. Ichime gritó: ''-Hiryooo!!'' Su querido amigo no se movía. A Ichime le cayeron unas lágrimas. Pero se las secó rápido y dijo: ''-No te lo perdonaré.'' Ichime realizó los sellos y una serie de ramas atraparon a las dos serpientes. Acto seguido lanzas de madera se sostenían sobre otra rama y atacaban a las dos serpientes. Ambas fueron atravesadas. Ichime fue a la ayuda de su amigo. ''-Hiryo estás bien?'' ''-Hmmpff. No me queda mucho tiempo muchacho.'' ''-No digas eso! Te recuperarás!'-''decía en ninja entre lágrimas. ''-Tranquilo. Ya he vivido mucho tiempo. El veneno está haciendo mella en mi.'' ''-No, por favor! No me dejes solo.'' ''-Hasta otra muchacho.-''el noble dragón cerró lentamente sus ojos hasta tenerlos completamente sellados. ''-Es una pena. Nuestras dos invocaciones han muerto. Por que no seguimos esta batalla en otro lugar Te quiero enseñar algo-''lamentó irónicamente Kabuto, que había sobrevivido al ataque de Ichime sin dificultad aparente. Acto seguido le cogió con sus serpientes y o lanzó atravesando con él una pared. Entonces ambos pudieron contemplar una estatua de madera, no muy gande. ''-Esto ha surgido de tus Células Senju. No es mucho pero suficiente.thumb|link=Archivo:Hashirama_arbol.png ''-Suficiente para que?-preguntó magullado el chico.'' ''-Para crear una réplica con el poder del Primer Hokage. Con esto a favor en la guerra no tenemos que temer.'' Entonces Ichime trató de atacarle pero con un golpe contundente con lo que parecia la cabeza de Orochimaru Kabuto dejó en el suelo a Ichime. ''- No eres rival para el Arte Sabio de Serpiente.'' ''-Lo se.'' Entonces Ichime se deshizo en madera y Kabuto fuerioso contempló como un clon se deshacia y el verdadero aparecía por el agujero creado por el impacto con los característicos pilares de madera con cabezal de perro de su Maestro Yamato y suprimió el chakra de Kabuto momentaneamente. ''-Maldito, que vas a hacer? Detente. DETENTE TE HE DICHO!'' Pero Ichime no lo escuchaba y se dirigía a la estatua de madera y posó su mano en ella. Poco a poco absorbía la madera de esta estatua hacia él. "Lo siento Hiryo, no te protegí a ti, pero ahora...Protegeré a todos" ''fue lo último que dijo antes de absorber por completo la estatua y convertirse él de nuevo en madera. Ichime finalmente esbozó una sonrisa. Cuando Kabuto se levantó y examinó al muchacho de madera ya sin vida se dijo: ''-Aquí ya no están las Células Senju. Las ha sellado en alguna parte pero ya me es inútil. No las puedo obtener de aquí. El hombre serpiente se marchó y la estatua se desvaneció y, al lado del dragón, creció un árbol. Categoría:Historia